LEGO OUAT: The Video Game
LEGO OUAT: The Video Game is a videogame based on the ABC television series, Once Upon a Time, and its spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. There are various characters, levels, settings and stories to play out in this videogame. Instead of following the series chronologically, the game is diversely open-world, with the characters choosing to do missions in Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, Oz, Neverland or Arendelle. The updating and upcoming missions, achievement and characters will be added gradually. Missions 'Storybrooke' 'Dragon Your Feet' *'Playable Characters:' Emma Swan, Regina Mills *'Boss:' Maleficent (dragon form) On this mission, Emma Swan and Regina Mills must venture underneath the Storybrooke library/clock tower and defeat the villainous Maleficent, who lurks beneath. Completion results in being able to play as Emma Swan and Regina Mills in free-play scenarios, as well as obtaining the "Dragon Slayer" achievement. 'Wrath Of The Wraith' *'Playable Characters:' Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan *'Boss:' Wraith Mr. Gold has unleashed the Wraith upon Storybrooke in order to wreak havoc and chaos. Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and David must work together in order to banish the Wraith with the help of Jefferson's Magical Hat. Completion in this mission results in being able to play as Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan and Wraith in free-play scenarios, as well as obtaining the "Wraith of the Charmings" achievement. 'Shocking The Dead' *'Playable Characters: '''Regina Mills, David Nolan, Henry Mills, Dr. Whale *'Enemies:' Zombies *'Boss: Daniel (undead form) Dr. Whale has resurrected Regina's former boyfriend, Daniel, but unfortunately the procedure has turned Daniel into a monster, along with the rest of Storybrooke Cemetery. Regina, David, Henry and Whale must unite in order to defeat this undead army before they spread out and destroy Storybrooke brick by brick. Completion in this mission results in being able to play as Henry Mills, Dr. Whale and undead Daniel in free-play scenarios, as well as obtaining the "The Dead Walk Among Us" achievement. '''Miner Problems *'Playable Characters:' David Nolan, Ruby, Mr. Gold *'Boss:' William Smee William Smee has kidnapped Belle on her father's orders, and taken her to the mines so that she will be sent past the town line from underground, which will cause Belle to her lose her memories of the man she loves. Gold needs the assistance of David and Ruby, or his true love will be lost to him forever. Completion of this mission results in being able to play as Mr. Gold and Ruby in free-play scenarios, as well as obtaining the "Sleazy Smee" achievement. 'Long Live The King' *'Playable Characters:' David Nolan, Ruby, Belle (Storybrooke) *'Boss:' Albert Spencer Albert Spencer, the Storybrooke alias of King George, is mustering up an angry mob to overthrow David Nolan and rule Storybrooke like the king he formerly was. David must defeat Spencer and prove to the townsfolk that he will defend them no matter what. Completion of the mission results in being able to play as Belle and Albert Spencer in free-play scenarios, as well as obtaining "Regal vs Regal" achievement. 'Hop To It' *'Playable Characters:' Mr. Gold, Belle (Storybrooke), Archie Hopper *'Boss:' Captain Hook Hook has kidnapped Archie Hopper for information on how to defeat Mr. Gold, the Dark One. Belle and Gold must rescue Hopper before the centuries-old rivalry between Hook and Gold starts affecting the people of Storybrooke and leads the pirate to start threatening others. Completion of the mission results in being able to play as Archie Hopper in free-play scenarios, as well as obtaining the "Cricket Rescue" achievement. 'Giant Situation' *'Playable Characters:' David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Leroy *'Boss:' Anton the Giant Anton the Giant has grown to his original size, and since he is a giant, that spells trouble for the citizens of Storybrooke. David and Mary Margaret must stop him before he flattens the whole town. Completion of this mission results in being able to play as Leroy and Anton in free-play scenarios. 'The Snowball Effect' *'Playable Characters:' David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Robin Hood *'Boss:' Marshmallow Elsa has unwittingly created a snow monster that seeks to destroy everyone in its path. David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina and the leader of the Merry Men, Robin Hood, must all work together to stop this creature in its chilly tracks. Completion of this mission results in being able to play as Robin Hood in free-play scenarios, as well as unlocking the "Toasted Marshmallow" achievement. 'The Storybrooke Border' *'Playable Characters:' Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mr. Gold, Belle (Storybrooke), David Nolan, Robin Hood *'Enemies:' Flying Monkeys *'Boss:' Captain Hook There's trouble at the border. Elsa has constructed an ice wall around Storybrooke, flying monkeys are hanging around the town line waiting for unsuspecting prey, and Captain Hook is determined to get rid of Belle by taking her out of Storybrooke so that she will lose her memories for good, as she is Gold's weakness. Completion of this mission results in unlocking Lacey, and also unlocks Mr. Gold's car, and the "Simian Smackdown" achievement. 'Sardines' *'Playable Characters:' Emma Swan, David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Neal Cassidy *'Boss:' Tamara, Greg Mendell Regina has been kidnapped by Greg Mendell and Tamara, who seek to destroy magic and therefore want to obliterate Storybrooke with the help of a trigger. While they torture and interrogate Regina, the Charmings and Neal must go to the Storybrooke abandoned cannery and rescue Regina from their clutches. Completion in this unlocks Neal Cassidy as a playable character in free-play scenarios, but disables the choice of playing as Henry Mills, due to Tamara and Greg taking him to Neverland. Henry will not be unlocked until "Save Henry" is completed. However, completing this mission is rewarded with the "Something Fishy" and "Shocking Discovery" achievement. 'Enchanted Forest' 'Troll Bridge' *'Playable Characters:' Snow White, Prince Charming *'Enemies:' Black Knights, Trolls *'Boss:' Troll Leader Snow White reluctantly joins Prince Charming's side when Charming's carriage is robbed by trolls. They must go to the Troll Bridge, where the stolen jewels are, including a ring that once belonged to Charming's mother. Completion of this mission results in being able to play as Snow White and Prince Charming in free-play scenarios. A hidden achievement can be found and unlocked if Snow dies more than five times during the mission, this earns the "Snow Falls" achievement, but it can cause Snow to lose money. 'Man Behind The Beast' *'Playable Characters:' Rumplestiltskin, Belle (Enchanted Forest), Robin Hood *'Boss:' Gaston Belle must rescue Robin Hood from Rumplestiltskin before the thief meets a fate worse than death. Things become more perilous when Belle's ex-fiance Gaston arrives at Rumplestiltskin's dark castle to rescue Belle. Completion of this mission results in unlocking Rumplestiltskin and Belle (Enchanted Forest), while also unlocking the "Something About a Rose" achievement upon Gaston's defeat. 'A Tale Of Gingerbread' *'Playable Characters:' Hansel, Gretel *'Enemies:' Black Knights (Part 1), Gingerbread Men (Part 2) *'Boss:' Evil Queen (Part 1), Blind Witch (Part 2) Hansel and Gretel become lost in the woods one day, until they come across the Queen's carriage. Although reluctant at first, they are convinced by the Evil Queen to go on a mission inside the Gingerbread House and retrieve something that the Blind Witch has kept in there. Completion of this mission results in unlocking Hansel, Gretel and the Blind Witch, and unlocks the "Gravy or Butter?" achievement. 'The Queen's Threat' *'Playable Characters:' Evil Queen, Henry Sr *'Boss:' Maleficent The Evil Queen pays a visit to the Forbidden Fortress, where her friend Maleficent resides, for she needs the Dark Curse, which is in Maleficent's possession. Completion in this mission results in unlocking the Evil Queen and Henry Sr. as well as unlocking the "You're My Only Friend" achievement. 'The Little Mermaid' *'Playable Characters:' Snow White, Ariel *'Enemies:' Black Knights *'Boss:' Evil Queen (Ursula Disguise) Snow White befriends a mermaid named Ariel, much to the Evil Queen's anger. However, she has an idea, that involves herself masquerading as the sea witch Ursula in order to manipulate Ariel into betraying Snow White. Completion in this mission results in unlocking Ariel, the Evil Queen in her Ursula Disguise and Eric. An achievement is available, if Ariel is killed by one of the Evil Queen's fireballs, it unlocks "Fried Fish". 'Is There A Doctor In The House?' *'Playable Characters:' Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, Victor Frankenstein, Jefferson The Evil Queen is still mourning over her lost love Daniel, and so Rumplestiltskin and Jefferson bring Victor Frankenstein to the Enchanted Forest as an attempt to bring back Daniel from the dead. Completion in this mission results in unlocking Victor Frankenstein and Jefferson in free-play scenarios. 'The Yaoguai' *'Playable Characters:' Belle (Enchanted Forest), Mulan *'Enemies:' Black Knights, Hunters *'Boss:' The Yaoguai Belle hears of a terrible monster that wreaks havoc throughout the village, known as the Yaoguai, and with her knowledge and books, she sets off with Mulan to seek out the Yaoguai and vanquish it, finally going on the type of adventure she wants. Completion in this mission results in unlocking Mulan and Prince Phillip in free-play scenarios, and also earns the "Well, Well, Well" achievement. 'Liar Liar' *'Playable Characters:' Pinocchio, Geppetto, Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket *'Boss:' Monstro After the terrible whale Monstro destroys a ship that Pinocchio and Geppetto are on, they must escape Monstro's gaping jaws otherwise they will be swallowed whole. When they escape, the Blue Fairy must create a potion to turn Pinocchio into a real boy, and enlists the help of Jiminy Cricket. Completion in this mission results in being able to unlock Pinocchio, Geppetto, the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket in free-play scenarios, as well as being able to unlock the "Donkey Wrong" achievement if Pinocchio interacts with a nearby donkey. 'Let Down Your Hair' *'Playable Characters:' Prince Charming, Rapunzel *'Boss:' Fear Charming finds Rapunzel in a tower whilst looking for Night Root, and climbs the tower but unknown to him Rapunzel is being kept in the tower by fear itself. Charming and Rapunzel must conquer Rapunzel's fears before it gets to them both, literally. Completion of the mission results in unlocking Rapunzel and Fear as playable characters in free-play scenarios. 'Queens of Darkness' *'Playable Characters:' Rumplestiltskin, Belle (Enchanted Forest) *'Boss:' Maleficent, Ursula Belle has been kidnapped and held for ransom, so Rumplestiltskin goes after her and finds out that Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella de Vil, the Queens of Darkness, are the ones who abducted her. Completion of this mission results in unlocking the "Queens of Darkness" achievement, as well as unlocking the Camelot Gauntlet. 'Night On Bald Mountain' *'Playable Characters:' Ursula, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil *'Boss:' Chernabog In order to retrieve the Dark Curse for the Dark One, the Queen of Darkness find themselves travelling the caves inside Bald Mountain in order to find it. Completion of this mission results in unlocking Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella as playable characters in free-play scenarios. Characters Emma Swan *'Abilities: '''Light Magic abilities, Telekinesis, Magic Beam, Pistol, Sword *'Unlocked: "Dragon Your Feet" Regina Mills *'''Abilities: Dark Magic abilities, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Magic Beam, Fireball, Heart Ripping *'Unlocked:' "Dragon Your Feet" Mary Margaret Blanchard *'Abilities: '''Bow & Arrows, Deodorant & Lighter *'Unlocked:' "Wrath Of The Wraith" David Nolan *'Abilities:' Pistol, Sword *'Unlocked:' "Wrath Of The Wraith" Wraith *'Abilities:' Undead Usage, Soul Sucking, Flight *'Unlocked:' "Wrath Of The Wraith" Henry Mills *'Abilities:' Storybook Smack, Wooden Sword *'Unlocked:' "Shocking The Dead" Dr. Whale *'Abilities:' Electricity Usage *'Unlocked: "Shocking The Dead" Daniel (Undead) *'Abilities: '''Undead Usage, Super Strength *'Unlocked: "Shocking The Dead" Mr. Gold *'Abilities:' Dark One Usage, Dark Magic abilities, Teleportation, Fireball, Heart Ripping, Cane, Dagger *'Unlocked:' "Miner Problems" Ruby *'Abilities:' Werewolf Transform, Digging, Tracking, Super Strength *'Unlocked:' "Miner Problems" Belle (Storybrooke) *'Abilities:' Book Smack *'Unlocked:' "Long Live The King" Albert Spencer *'Abilities:' Axe, Pistol *'Unlocked:' "Long Live The King" Archie Hopper *'Abilities:' Pongo (Digging, Tracking) *'Unlocked:' "Hop To It" Leroy *'Abilities:' Pickaxe, Dwarf Usage *'Unlocked:' "Giant Situation" Anton *'Abilities:' Pickaxe, Dwarf Usage, Super Strength *'Unlocked:' "Giant Situation" Robin Hood *'Abilities:' Bow & Arrows *'Unlocked:' "The Snowball Effect" Belle (Lacey) *'Abilities:' Pool Cue, Bottle *'Unlocked:' "The Storybrooke Border" Neal Cassidy *'Abilities:' Cutlass *'Unlocked:' "Sardines" Snow White *'Abilities:' Bow & Arrows, Excalibur *'Unlocked:' "Troll Bridge" Prince Charming *'Abilities:' Sword *'Unlocked:' "Troll Bridge" Rumplestiltskin *'Abilities:' Dark Magic abilities, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Fireball, Heart Ripping, Dagger *'Unlocked:' "Man Behind The Beast" Belle (Enchanted Forest) *'Abilities:' Sword, Book Smack, Lumiere (fireball, fire trap) *'Unlocked:' "Man Behind The Beast" Hansel *'Abilities:' Slingshot *'Unlocked:' "A Tale Of Gingerbread" Gretel *'Abilities:' Knife *'Unlocked:' "A Tale Of Gingerbread" Blind Witch *'Abilities: '''Dark Magic abilities, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Fireball *'Unlocked:' "A Tale Of Gingerbread" Evil Queen *'Abilities:' Dark Magic abilities, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Magic Beam, Fireball, Heart Ripping *'Unlocked:' "The Queen's Threat" Henry Sr. *'Abilities:' Tray *'Unlocked:' "The Queen's Threat" Ariel *'Abilities:' Fork, Knife, Aquatic Usage *'Unlocked:' "The Little Mermaid" Evil Queen (Ursula Disguise) *'Abilities:' Dark Magic abilities, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Magic Beam, Fireball, Heart Ripping *'Unlocked:' "The Little Mermaid" Eric *'Abilities:' Knife *'Unlocked:' "The Little Mermaid" Victor Frankenstein *'Abilities:' Pistol, LWC (Land Without Color) switches *'Unlocked:' "Is There A Doctor In The House?" Jefferson *'Abilities:' Knock-Out Tea, Teleportation *'Unlocked:' "Is There A Doctor In The House?" Mulan *'Abilities:' Sword *'Unlocked: "The Yaoguai" Prince Phillip *'''Abilities: Sword *'Unlocked: '"The Yaoguai" Achievements *'Dragon Slayer: '''Complete the mission "Dragon Your Feet" *'Wraith of the Charmings:' Complete the mission "Wrath Of The Wraith" *'The Dead Walk Among Us:' Complete the mission "Shocking The Dead" *'Sleazy Smee:' Defeat William Smee in the mission "Miner Problems" *'Regal vs Regal:' Complete the mission "Long Live The King" *'Cricket Rescue:' Complete the mission "Hop To It" *'Toasted Marshmallow:' Destroy Marshmallow in the mission "The Snowball Effect" *'Simian Smackdown:' Defeat all the flying monkeys in the mission "The Storybrooke Border" *'Something Fishy:' Defeat Tamara in the mission "Sardines" *'Shocking Discovery:''' Defeat Greg Mendell in the mission "Sardines" Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Open World